


Pupa's Christmas Adventure c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Christmas stories, F/M, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pirates, With A Twist, pupa pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros needs cheering up and The Summoner has an idea of how to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupa's Christmas Adventure c:

**Author's Note:**

> On the second day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2  
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

The Summoner, or Rufioh Nitram to his friends, was lazily humming to himself as he searched his room for a book he'd been reading. He'd put it down last night and now couldn't find it.

He was interrupted by something small and furry continuously butting his shoulder until it got Rufioh's attention. It was his descendant's lusus, Tinkerbull.

"Well hey there, Tink. What's up?" smiled Rufioh.  
Tinkerbull just squeaked urgently and gestured for the troll to follow him before flying out of the room. Rufioh frowned and followed the little lusus to the living room, where his descendant was.

Tavros Nitram was curled up on the sofa, shivering and whimpering in what sounded like pain. His eyes were tightly shut but there were brown tear smudges down his cheeks. Rufioh quickly knelt beside the sofa, stroking Tav's hair reassuringly.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked gently.  
"i-iT'S REALLY COLD....aND,,uH,, m-mY OLD WOUNDS REALLY HURT..." mumbled Tavros.

Rufioh could see Tav's point, it was quite cold in there. Outside, there was a good few inches of snow plus the fireplace in the living room was empty. He wasn't surprised Tavros was sore either. Every troll had wounds (either from Sgrub or other unfortunate circumstances) that hurt when it was cold. And today was freezing.

"C'mon Tav, let's get you warmed up. Tink, I need hot water for cocoa asap and I'm going to go find some blankets" Rufioh smiled.

 

Ten minutes later, a fire was blazing in the living room and Tinkerbull, Tavros and The Summoner were curled up together on the sofa, wrapped in fluffy blankets. Tavros was using The Summoner's shoulder as a pillow and both Nitrams had large mugs of hot chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows.

"Feeling a little better yet, Tav?" Rufioh asked, sipping his hot chocolate and getting a moustache from the whipped cream.  
"a LITTLE,,uM,, i THINK...sTILL SORE THOUGH" sighed Tavros, also sipping his drink and getting whipped cream on his nose.  
"Well...how about I take your mind off it with a story?" the older Nitram offered "I can guarantee that you've never heard this Pupa Pan tale before" 

That immediately caught Tavros' attention. Pupa pan was, without a doubt, his favourite story/movie franchise. And his ancestor knew a Pupa story he'd never heard before? He was intrigued, to say the least.

"sOUNDS GOOD" Tav smiled slightly.  
"Well then, my descendant, 'twas the night before Twelfth Perigee...."  
~

Twas the night before Twelfth Perigee and through the starry night, Pupa Pan soared on his wings, silent and feather-light.

He touched down on a beach, his eyes scanning the horizon and his ears listening out for any sounds around him. Silence was what he was met with, and that was good. It meant no Highbloods were around.

Still, Pupa could handle them if they were, his two foot long lance told anyone who met him not to screw with him. But he didn't exactly want a run-in with Highbloods tonight. Not on Twelfth Perigee eve.

Even so, he would still be alone tomorrow...That's how life was for Pupa. Lonely. Either fighting for his life or living life obscured in the clouds...away from any other soul. 

Never enjoying thinking about his solitude, Pupa quickly took off into the sky again. He glided over the inky blackness of the ocean, the pearlescent moon his only light, for what seemed like forever and a day. This spell of silence was broken, however, when the sound of yelling and clashing of swords reached his ears.

Looking down, he saw four ships. One surrounded by another three. The fight was taking place on the middle ship and, as Pupa flew closer, he saw it was one troll fighting many others. The fighter in the centre of the chaos was female. Her long, black hair flared around her like flames as she fought. Her mainly blue and black outfit was tightly fitted around the bodice, the skirt being shorter at the front and revealing a pair of vivid red knee-high boots. She laughed as she parried, countering her opponents' attacks with a blade that resembled a scorpion's sting.

The people who were fighting her? Purpleblood sea-dwellers. Probably pirates. This made adrenaline, an urge to fight pump through Pupa's veins. He drew his lance and streaked down to where the fight was happening, taking down one pirate as soon as he landed.

Together, Pupa and the female sailor saw off the pirates. Their fighting styles complimented each other and, even though the fight was just a competition of who could defeat more pirates by the end, they had each other's backs.

Finally, the female's crew had gotten the ship away from the other three and a cool night breeze filled the mainsail.

"That was some pretty fancy footwork back there." The female smiled slightly.  
"Just doing my job, miss" winked Pupa.  
"I don't suppose you'd like to hang around for Twelfth Perigee tomorrow? As a token of gratitude." asker the sailor.

Pupa was deeply taken aback by this. He'd only just met this woman and she was asking him to stay for Twelfth Perigee? He...wouldn't be alone. Maybe if he did well tomorrow...he wouldn't be alone again for a very long time.

"I'd love to, thank you. By the way, the name's Rufioh Nitram" he held out his hand.  
The female sailor took it "Nice to meet you. I'm Aranea. Aranea Serket. But on this ship, you call me Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am" grinned Pupa.  
~

"...For that was the fateful day I met Mindfang. One of the most beautiful, yet dangerous women I've ever met..." murmured The Summoner. Because, in truth, Pupa Pan was him. And there were more reference to the other ancestors in Pupa Pan's tale than Tavros realised. Rufioh looked at his descendant, wanting to see his reaction.

But Tavros was fast asleep, Tinkerbull curled up beside him. The Summoner smiled to himself and brushed a piece of hair of Tav's face. Maybe it was for the best if he never found out his ancestor's folklore identify.

But the The Summoner didn't mind that. After all, it was Twelfth Perigee. And what was Twelfth Perigee without a little magic?


End file.
